The Interdisciplinary Research Consortium on Stress, Self-Control and Addiction (IRCSSA) unites over 50 leading scientists with expertise in the interplay of stress, self-control and addictive behaviors. Each has a clear track record of interdisciplinary collaboration, and a commitment to addressing the public health problems posed by addictive behaviors. The goals of the R25 component of the IRCSSA are to develop and implement educational programs and initiatives that (a) foster and enhance the process of conducting team science and (b) produce outcomes which advance a new interdisciplinary conceptualization of how stress decreases self-control and facilitates addictive behaviors. These goals will be accomplished by developing and implementing (1) theme-based interdisciplinary Work Groups that integrate research strategies across the consortium, (2) a Core Seminar Series and Inter-Laboratory Faculty and Postdoctoral Training Programs that facilitate scientific interaction and training in new disciplines, (3) mentoring programs and institutional review processes that overcome obstacles to career development in interdisciplinary team science, and (4) training and dissemination strategies that guide IRCSSA scientists in the rapid translation of research findings to the community and to those developing public policy. The R25 component will interact with all projects within the consortium, and will use an empirically-derived model of team science. The objectives of the R25 are to advance interdisciplinary interaction and education with regard to the interplay of stress, selfcontrol and addiction, to expand on emerging educational and academic processes that recognize and foster team science, and to facilitate the translation of new findings into practice and policy with the goal of reducing the significant morbidity and mortality associated with the target addictive behaviors of smoking, drinking and overeating.